Hidden Talents
by RankoSaotome
Summary: A young Rogue's adventure of a lifetime, as she takes on the forces of evil, Diablo, and his brothers... and the secret training she'd been hiding all her life. With all sorts of creatures out for her head... (Rated R for questionable content)


Hidden Talents  
  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Diablo 2 fic, about a Rogue with a hidden talent for a different style of fighting...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Darkness, that's all that met the eyes of the young trainee Rogue as she stalked the grounds of the Cold Plains. As a low-ranking warrioress, just being in the Cold Plains would be dangerous enough that she may not return at all.  
  
And it was just her luck that her rite of advancement would bring her to this horrid place. She had to bring back the head of a Dark Hunter to be recognized as a Rogue, and have her name returned to her. As with any other in the rite of advancement, her name was taken and would only be returned should she come back, successful and alive.  
  
Of course, she did have one trump card over the others, she thought as she trudged through the oddly pure river waters in silence. Of course, one trump card may not be enough against the hellish minions of Andariel.  
  
Diving back down into the water to avoid the attention of a few Carvers, the girl swam downstream, praying to the Goddess that protected her for more time.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 1 - Return Thy Name  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
She saw her prey less than an hour later, though it was a good hour of hiding and running for her life. She greatly looked forward to returning room, curling up in her cot after this was over, and having herself a good cry. Nevertheless, the Rogue waited in the darkness of the water, watching her prey through the power of her Sight.  
  
Her prey was pale white in the garb of a high-ranking Rogue, holding a sword in one hand and a steel buckler in the other. She was void of any other style of armor, but that meant nothing to the living dead. The sight made the trainee sick to her stomach.  
  
Reaching beneath the waves of the water, the trainee unlatched her crossbow and latched a bolt into it from the quiver hanging from her belt. The pack was tied down quite tightly in a bag she'd custom-made over a year ago to hold the bolts in place, no matter the circumstance. At times like this, she was glad she'd done so.  
  
Then, she brought herself off the ground, slowly floating downstream before firing a bolt, the quick-moving projectile flashing through the air as she floated away from her previous location. The bolt finally lodged itself in the back of the Dark Hunter's neck, who quickly turned and charged into the water.  
  
Unfortunately for the trainee, the splash the Hunter made caught a lot of attention. Especially from a coincidentally nearby group of Skeleton Archers. The Archers immediately opened fire on the poor girl, making her yelp in surprise and dive back under once more.  
  
Bad move! She felt a red hot pain flash through her back, bringing a cry from her, making her intake water. Surfacing before getting too much water in her lungs, she turned and immediately pulled her close-combat weapon from the sheath at her side, despite she could feel a bit of her life blood dripping down her back.  
  
The rapier she drew was sharp and kept in good condition, as the moonlight gleamed off the blade before she pulled something from her pack. Clamping a tempered steel bangle on her free arm in place of a shield, the trainee was ready to rumble.  
  
Of course, it was never said that the enemy was going to fight fair, so, when a hail of arrows flew at the two combatanants, the girl took quick evasive action, she swam away. The Hunter wasn't so lucky.  
  
Of course, this put the girl in a bad mood. Pulling herself up onto the shore, she glared at the Skeleton Archers as they fumbled for the last of their arrows. Using her crossbow was out, as Skeletons were difficult to strike her projectiles. Close-combat was out, least she gain more attention. That left only one option...  
  
As she prepared herself for surely a final action, the trainee delved deep into herself, searching for those reserves of mystical Mana and bringing it to the forefront. As she chanted, invoking the spirits for a higher-level ability then she could instantly access, the girl made a mistake. She attempted to dodge a group of arrows, only to move in the path of the one, single stray arrow in the bunch. The one arrow that calm down and struck her in the shoulder. The one that brought a loud cry of pain from her lips as she finished her chanting, then glared.  
  
Raising her one good arm into the air, watching the dead Dark Hunter out of the corners of her eyes to make sure she stayed there and dead, a large amount of red energy began to originate and gather in one point almost half a foot above her hand. Soon, the energy pulled together into a rapidly growing orb of flames.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!!!!" And she let loose, tossing the large orb of fire at her enemies, who remained still like the eternally damned they were. As the orb closed in, it exploded in a flurry of flames that engulfed the Archers. As the searing energy tore the creatures apart, the trainee could feel her adrenaline starting to fade and immediately ran.  
  
Loping off the Hunter's head with her rapier, she ran, momentarilly forgetting her wounds as she ran for dear life towards the exit of the Cold Plains to the Blood Moor. As meter after meter of ground passed beneath her, faster and faster she ran, hearing the snapping of Quill Rats chasing after her. At one point, one jumped her from the side, but she managed to slash the beast open before it could get her to drop her precious cargo.  
  
She'd managed to keep all her equipment with her, but she doubted all the bolts in the Blood Moor would help her now. Chancing a look back, she swallowed at the seven Quill Rats and three Carvers that decided she'd make a great meal... before or after they raped her body, she wouldn't know. Nor did the girl want to find out.  
  
As she pushed onward, feeling fatigue begin to claim her, she spotted her haven from the beasts. The bridge that seperated Blood Moor and the Cold Plains... with the strongest Rgue from the Encampment guarding it! She rushed towards Flavie, praying with every time the soles of her boots crunched on the ground that she'd make it.  
  
Someone above was listening, and Flavie turned her way as she collapsed some ten yards from the bridge. Flavie, seeing the trainee's imminant demise, opened fire on the beasts immediately. Under the high-level Rogue's assault, the beasts fell in no time.  
  
Flavie moved to the fallen girl and picked her up, immediately starting to carry the girl back towards camp, and the safety of four walls once more. All this time, the girl couldn't lose her grip on the precious Dark Hunter head in her arms.  
  
"Did I make it?" Was all the trainee could think to ask as she was carried into the small 'village'. The head was immediately turned over to Kashya, who had no choice but to nod. The girl barely managed a smile before passing out, with Flavie there to carry her to see Akara for healing.  
  
"Yes, my dear girl... You've finally become a Rogue, Hanna... My darling daughter..." That was the last Kashya spoke before she left for her own tent, to her cot, and cried for her flesh and blood, and the shame that she'd nearly sent her own daughter to her death.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Wow, don't think that's really bad. Might be a good beginning to the story, but I'll try to get to the true storyline soon. Next chapter, Hanna faces the Den of Evil. Can this Rogue, secret Sorceress, survive the trials that begin inside?  
  
For those of you that remain true to the game, I am sure you're outraged that a Level 1 Rogue like Hanna could cast Fire Ball, a 12th Level spell. Well, I'm under the impression that using spells like that require chants and/or hand gestures without a point in it. When a point is in it, it becomes an instantaneous casting. Thus, I'm working with that in this story.  
  
Finally, here's where Hanna's abilities are explained. Like any ROgue, she has the power to put elemental magic in her bolts. But what about her Sorceress abilities? She, like any Sorceress, has access to all the spells, minus passive abilities, at any time with proper chants. These are the skills she naturally has;  
  
Fire - Fire Bolt, Warmth  
  
Ice - None  
  
Lightning - None  
  
As a Rogue, she has access to either Magic Bolt, Ice Bolt, Fire Bolt, or Multi-Shot. This is where YOU come in! In your reviews, just tell me what ability you think Hanna should get (and only one please). She'll gain the ability during the Blood Raven quest, planned to be about Chapter 4 (Chapter 3 is gonna be The Cave). Either way, my long ass rant is done. Ciao! 


End file.
